dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Scout Ship 0344
The Fortress of Solitude was a Kryptonian scout ship crashed landed on Ellesmere Island on the planet Earth. It was discovered thousands of years later by Kal-El who when plugging in the Command Key, accessed a porjection of his deceased father Jor-El who resided in the ship. History Earlier History What became the Fortress of Solitude was originally a Kryptonian Scout Ship that was on an exploration and terraforming mission. The criminal prisoner Dev-Em stowed abaord and killed all the staff when Kara Zor-El awoke from her cryosleep and battled the criminal where both experienced their bodies adapting and getting super powers under the star systems Yellow Sun. The ship crash landed on the planet Earth ages ago as Kara tried to pilot it to safety as the ship began initiating self repair. Over time snow and ice built up around and covered the ship completely and it was seemingly lost forever. Kal-El's Discovery When the ship had self repaired, it began sending out a signal which was picked up by the United States military who began searching Ellesmere Island for the source of the signal led by Dr Emil Hamilton and the military effort by Col Nathan Hardy. Clark Kent, who was sent to Earth as a Kryptonian baby, was working in a highway bar while he overheard 2 military guys working at the site discussing it. Getting a job at a charter helicopter which Lois Lane arrived by to cover the military operation for the Daily Planet, Clark snuck into the site and using his Heat Vision, burrowed through the ice down to the ship getting past its defences. Lois spots Clark and follows him down the tunnel before injuring herself from the defences. Clark hears and saves her and reveals to her that he is an alien and has special powers. He helps her to the surface before using his Command Key to activate the ship. Kal then activates the ship and flies it away breaking through the thousands year old ice shelves and away from the military onto a mountain top. He activates information on his home planet of Krypton before a holographic projection of his real father Jor-El appears and reveals his origin as Kal-El and the purpose of why he was sent to Earth. Jor-El informs his son that he must begin testing the limitations of his powers and that he can be a symbol of hope for his adopted planet and lead it to glory and not into decay like Krypton. Jor-El shows Kal a native Kryptonian Garment which Kal proudly wears. Stepping outside in his solitude, Kal begins trying to fly in arctic leaping kilometres a time several times before heading Jor-El's words and finally taking flight. General Zod arrives at the Fortress and has final words with the Jor-El AI before flying the ship to Metropolis where he intends to use its Growth Codex and embryos to create a new Kryptonian race. Kal though crashes into the ship and brings it down crashing through buildings before it was sucked into the Phantom Zone. Appearances *''Man of Steel Preview Comic'' *''Man of Steel'' Trivia *This is the first time in any Superman media that the Fortress of Solitude is a ship. It is normally portrayed as a hollowed out mountain or grown through Kryptonian Crystals. *More than likely, most of it would still be intact and for Clark to use a base for any future sequels. *Although never called "Fortress of Solitude" by name in the film, it is currently considered conjecture that the Scout Ship is, indeed, just that. *The Ice around the ship is 18,625 years old. Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Kryptonian Category:House of El Category:Vehicles Category:Spacecraft Category:Kryptonian technology